My Heart
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Remus has no idea how he got here, but he’s decided he isn’t going to let it go, no matter how afraid he is. Just a short, cute drabble 1,100 words is totally a drabble for me . Remus/Dorcas set after Hogwarts. One-Shot.


**Title: **My Heart  
**Author: **LJ: snarkysweetness ; : SchwartzyLogainne **  
Characters/Pairings: **Remus Lupin/Dorcas Meadowes with an appearance by Sirius Black, that fiend. Mentions to Alice/Remus.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Cuteness? Oh, and Dorcas' mouth.  
**When: **Winter of 1980. **  
Summary: **Remus has no idea how he got here, but he's decided he isn't going to let it go, no matter how afraid he is. Just a short, cute drabble (1,100 words is totally a drabble for me). **  
Disclaimer: **JKR owns all, but I owns the naughty images of these two in my head. **  
Author's Note:** Happy just because present, Grace. I know how much you love these two

Remus paced outside, underneath the large oak of the Potter home, wringing his sweaty hands as he went. He wasn't entirely sure he could do this, no matter what Sirius and

James tried to tell him, Remus wasn't brave enough for this. The fact that he had made it this far was a miracle. He still didn't know how it had happened, or how he still had it, bur Remus had found someone who not only wanted to be with him, but was okay with him being a werewolf.

Even when Alice had been willing to accept him, Remus had pushed her right into Frank's willing arms. As much as she'd fought for him, Remus hadn't been ready then. Then, when he'd least expected it, another loud, snarky female had come into his life, refusing to take his self-loathing bullshit and had somehow convinced him that he was worthy of love. He still doubted himself, but when he did, she'd literally slap him back into how she wanted things to go.

Remus smiled just a bit; how was it that he always attracted the feisty ones?

"Don't worry mate, you'll be fine. I mean, she's a bit ballsy for you, but I suppose you need a girl like that to keep you in line." Sirius gave Remus a slap on the back, chuckling.

"You and James; both sods. One of you is afraid to be alone and the other knocked up Evans." Sirius chuckled.

Remus shook his head. "Sirius, one day, you're going to fall for a girl, and I am going to bust your balls."

"Me? I think not. I'm a lone wolf. Besides, there is too much of me for just one woman mate."

"Alice is right; you need to be castrated before you overpopulate the human race." Remus punched Sirius in the shoulder before making his way to the apparition point. "I'll see you later, arsehole. Try to behave while I'm gone."

"Try not to break anything!" Sirius called with a chuckle. "Poor bloke's going to forget everything before he even has a chance."

"Remus, are you okay? You look sick. Have you been taking your potion? It isn't even near the moon." Dorcas placed her hand on his forehead and frowned. "You don't feel warm, but you're clammy. Do you want to leave? You know I prefer for us to be alone, I don't know why you brought me to this silly restaurant."

"Dorcas, shut up for once, will you?" Remus told her, shaking his head. He was nervous, yes, but she could go on forever before he shut her up. The only problem was, public places were not the perfect atmosphere to shut her up in the proper way; he was sure the wait staff and the patrons would be offended by shagging on the tables.

Dorcas blinked. "Sorry, but it's true. I would have been fine just staying at home." She told him, leaning an elbow on the table, obviously not caring about manners. Remus felt her foot sliding up the leg of his trousers a moment later.

"Not here woman!" Remus hissed, blushing deeply. How did she always somehow turn his attempts at romance into a shagging session? No wonder she wanted to be 'alone'; little minx.

Dorcas grinned. "Then, let's leave. There's only one thing I want to eat-"

"Dorcas! We're in front of people," Remus whispered urgently.

She shrugged. "So?"

Remus much preferred the old Dorcas; who got bashful when he snogged her in public. Shagging had turned her into a horny teenager, too bad they were too old for that now. Well, not really, but they were adults.

"Dorcas, I want to talk to you about something-something important." Remus told her, feeling clammy again, his throat dry, and a sick feeling forming in his stomach. How was he going to do this without making a complete fool of himself? She was right; he shouldn't have taken her out! He should have surprised her at home, where there was no audience to his humiliation. Remus shoved his hand in his pocket, counting backwards from ten, trying to fight of a panic attack.

_You can do this, you can do this, you can do this…_

"Well, get it out Remus, you look like you're about to pass out cold. I hope you're not trying to break up with me again, 'for my own good', or some codswallop like that. It's not going to work."

"Dorcas, shut up; I'm not going to break up with you." Honestly, he hadn't even tried that since they'd left Hogwarts. Remus sighed and looked at her, taking in a few short breaths. He was going to do this now; before she caused a scene.

"Dorcas, you know that my heart is with you, only you, that's not going to change anytime soon. In fact, I hope it never changes." Remus saw a smug smile cross her features. He ignored it, bringing his hand out of his pocket, holding a small box in his palm.

He moved to his knees, in front of her, a look on confusion on her face. He knew she wasn't going to figure it out until he asked; it was the last thing anyone would expect from Remus, but with the war going on, Remus couldn't let himself live in fear anymore.

"Marry me?" He asked, opening the box, feeling close to throwing up on her shoes. He'd done it! He hadn't fumbled or dropped the ring or pissed her off, he had done it. Stupid James had been right.

The ring wasn't very impressive; just a small diamond. It was all that he could afford, he hoped she didn't mind.

"I would say something about how I know I'm too poor and too dangerous, and I would understand if you want to say 'no', but according to you, those things don't matter, so," he sighed. "Will you?"

Dorcas's mouth hung open. Remus waited, patiently, as she worked out what he'd just asked. When he saw a small smile cross her lips, he knew her answer.

Remus didn't get a verbal answer; instead, Dorcas threw herself into his arms and began snogging him in front of everyone, clutching at his only good shirt. "Dorcas, public," Remus muttered, trying to pry her off of him.

"I don't give a flying fuck, Remus. You sexy fuck, you." She muttered, kissing him again.

Remus chuckled; honestly, why did his heart lie with loud, obnoxious women? He was going to spend the rest of his life wondering.


End file.
